The Ranch
by MonaLisaShores
Summary: Annaverse! This is a total OC with the Winchester Boys. Ace and Ben see Sam and Dean again after 5 years. They then put a plan together for a night of fun behind their father's back. Will they get away with it or will they get caught? WARNING: SPANKING.


Anna 'Ace' Singer sat in the yard under the hot South Dakota sun cleaning a sawed off shotgun. Her blonde hair was curled and her icy green eyes were concentrated on the gun before her. Her twin brother, Ben sat beside her cleaning a revolver. At seventeen, most teenagers got grounded but when your father is a hunter and it also training you, ya tend to get a different punishment.

"I hate cleaning fucking guns." Ace complained, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her father had asked her and Ben to clean to guns as punishment for sneaking out. Still it was bullshit.

Ben looked at her and laughed but stopped when he heard a car pull up at the front of their house. Bobby Singer, their father was out in the next town and wasn't supposed to be home for another hour.

"Lock and load princess." Ace smiled, quickly assembling the shot gun, loading it then cocking it back. Ben followed suit, slowly they made their way to the front yard. A '67 Chevy Impala sat in the driveway, Ace crept to the driveway as the first person got out of the car. She aimed her gun.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing at my house?" She yelled at the man, "Hands above the head fuckface!"

The man turned and she immediately unloaded the gun, "Sorry sir, didn't know it was you, "Ace smiled, "Benny cease fire it's John Winchester!"

Ben appeared from around the corner, smiling, grabbing John into a hug, Ace quickly followed.

"Dean!" Ace yelled jumping on the boy as he exited the car. Dean smiled and hugged her back. Ace did the same and hugged Sam. Ben came from around the corner seeing the boys, he hugged them also.

"Anna, where's your father?" John asked laughing slightly at the children's antics. It had been a while since the Singer's and Winchester children had been together. Almost 5 years.

"He is in the next town over, getting some scrap car or something. You can wait inside if you'd like?" Ace offered, using the gun to point at the house. John nodded and walked inside.

"Y'all wanna check out the barn?" Ben asked Sam and Dean nodded. Ace and Ben put the guns off and headed to the barn with the others. Ace looked at the Winchester boys. Sam had grown a lot since the last time she had seen him. He was just a shrimp back then but smart even with only eight years under his belt. Dean had grown up also into a _very_ handsome young man. The children climbed into the loft above the barn, lying down in the soft sweet yellow straw.

"So what have you been up to?" Dean asked Ace and Ben shared twin smirks.

"Well, there has been a lot. Mainly, school and going to 'The Ranch' but also a lot of trouble." Ben laughed, putting his hands above his head.

"Hence why we were outside with the guns, we have to clean them as punishment. Which is bullshit." Ace commented, rolling her eyes.

"Better than having your ass blistered." Sam piped, all the children shivered in agreement.

"So what's the ranch?" Dean asked smiling at Ace, her face reddened slightly.

"A bar, they have dancing, beer and loud music. Best place in the world. They don't I.D. so it makes it pretty easy to get in." Ace explained running her hand through her hair, "Hell, may-be we can even get Sammy in."

Ben and Dean laughed in unison, "Yeah and then John kills you in your sleep."

"Ace! Ben! Front and center!" Bobby yelled from the back porch, Ace sighed and got up. "

"Someone got home early." Ace muttered standing up.

"Better not keep him waiting, I rather live to see 18." Ben joked as all the children go up and raced back to the house. Ace and Ben stood straight looking at their father. Bobby smirked at his children. It hadn't been easy being a single father and it sure as hell wasn't easy when there was twice the chaos. Anna was such a sweet and nice girl until she hit her teens then she opened up a can of whoop ass rebellion and dragged her brother with her. It's been a train to rebellion every since. He has had his children over his knees more often than in his arms.

"Hey boys!" Bobby exclaimed, hugging them both. John smiled at his surrogate brother's antics. Ace and Ben shared a smile, hoping their father forgot about the guns they were to clean before he got home.

"Guns clean right?" Bobby asked, reading the twins smirk and had to stifle a laugh as he watched his children's face drop.

"Well you see-"Ace started looking at her father.

"We started to clean the guns-"

"Then we heard a car pull in the drive way and knew you were out so-"

"We investigated and found out it was the lovely Winchesters –"

"Then reminding myself and my darling brother that it would be impolite not to show the boys our barn-"

"So we stopped cleaning and showed them. Just following the rules you have set out for us, sir. One should always be nice to our _human_ guests." Ben finished, smiling while Ace batted her eyelashes. John couldn't hold it in any longer; he began to laugh wildly as did his sons. Bobby glared slightly at his children before landing an openhanded smack onto each of their bottoms.

"Watch the attitude and go put the guns away. You can get off your grounding but y'all better behave." Bobby stated, all teens nodded in agreement and ran off to clean up the mess. John turned his attention to Bobby.

"You think they are going to behave?" John asked, Bobby smiled and shook his head.

"Not in this life time."

As they cleaned up, the teens began to slowly make a plan. Tonight, Ace and Ben were going to introduce the Winchester boy's to _The Ranch._

"Alright so they will probably pass out around like 11:00pm right? After that we just have to sneak out and walk to _The Ranch_ which is like a 20 minutes' walk. We party, have a few drinks, dance and we will be home free before they wake up." Ben laughed, grinning as they all sat in Ace and Ben shared room planning there night. Ace sat beside Dean, nodding towards her brother. Dean wasn't the friend she was used too. He had gotten so much older and although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she thought he was quite… hot. She shook her head, "I shouldn't be feeling this way," She thought then frowned slightly, "He probably doesn't feel the same anyway."

Dean looked over at Ace, hiding the smile he got from looking at her. She was older now, more mature… in all the right places. "Fuck, need to stop thinking with my downstairs brain." He thought rubbing his jaw.

"Meet back here at 11?" Sam asked, smiling. He was so happy to be included, and the others were happy to include him.

"Yup, now get out boys, I need to get my work clothes off and get dressed in something more comfortable." Ace demanded playfully pushing then towards the door. All the boys exited the room once they sure the door, Ace took off her clothes, throwing on a tank top and a pair of boxers then putting her hair into a ponytail. She left her room and walked down to the living room joining the others. After relaying stories about what's been going on in each other lives, John stood up.

"Alright time to be going to bed, don't you think?" He said walking towards the stairs. Each teenager put on the fuss about how it was only 9 but it was quick stopped with a looked from their fathers.

"Night." Each said before bounding up the stairs to their respected rooms. Ace quickly grabbed her flashlight and put it under her pillow then laid out her clothes then jumped into bed. Ben did the same then looked over at her, "Ready to break the rules once again Ace?" Ben asked as he shut the light out.

"Benny, you know it's what I live for." She joked, lying in her bed. Once she heard her father's breathing become stable they waited a couple of hours for insurance but once 11:00pm hit, she quickly got dressed. Putting on jean shorts, plaid shirt and a cowboy hat and boots. Ben was ready and got the boys, using her flashlight, they started their adventure.

They entered _The Ranch_ with smiles on their faces. The music was loud, everyone was dancing and the smell of beer was strong in the air. Ace smiled and went to the bar, "Can I have three beers and a coke?" She asked, smiling at the bartender. Mikey sees Ace and Ben four days out of the week, sometimes they come to party other times, just to dance.

"Ace, how are you?" He asked, getting all the drinks and passing them to her. Ace handed the drinks out and smiled, "Same old, same old. You better have more beer waiting for me because I'll be done this in a few." With that the night began, drinking and dancing up a storm. Sam drank coke all night but the others drank as much beer as possible.

"I think it's time we head home." Sam yelled over the music, Ben nodded.

"Yeah, come on Ace! Dean! Let's go!" Ben yelled and couldn't help but laugh as he saw them on the dance floor. Ben stumbled over and grabbed them, "Come on before the 'rents wake up and we aren't home." Ace laughed as she exited the bar with the others. Sam was giggling along with the rest of the bunch. He didn't have any alcohol tonight because he was thirteen and Dean said if they got caught and he was drunk, they would be in an even more trouble than they could handle. Sam didn't mind, it was fun just partying with the others. It kind of made him feel grown up.

The teens slowly made their way up the driveway then into the house. Trying to make sure they didn't make noise and trying not to laugh at their drunken selves none seem to noticed the two dark shadows in the room.

"How pissed do you think they would be if they found out?" Ben whispered, trying not to laugh. Ace, Sam and Dean all giggled as they began walking up the stairs.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" John said raising his voice slightly, "Bobby, how pissed do you think we would be?"

"Well John, I'd say pretty pissed as in they wouldn't be sitting down for a month." All teens stopped and starred at their fathers with disbelief.

"We can explain." Ace started but stopped when her father glared at her, she grabbed Dean's arm with slight fear.

"Explain! Explain what Anna Grace Singer! You know you shouldn't be sneaking out and you sure as hell know you aren't allowed to drink. Let me guess? _The Ranch!_ Another place you shouldn't be. "Bobby yelled, putting a bit of fear into all of the teens. Ace hung her head in shame. Yes, she knew she wasn't supposed to do a lot of things but she did anyways, she needed to have fun and she wanted to live a normal life so she had to rebel. It was almost necessary.

"Nice try Ace." Dean murmured, grabbing back at her hand for reassurance. Ace looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

"And you Jonathan Dean, how could you bring your little brother to a bar? What in God's name where you thinking? He is only thirteen!" John barked, Sam jumped slightly at hearing his name and Dean just looked down at his shoes.

"Now get upstairs and I will deal will yous tomorrow morning." Bobby basically growled the group ran up the stair faster than imaginable leaving their father's at the bottom of the stairs.

"God help us both." John mumbled before walking up the stairs, Bobby chuckled walking with his friend upstairs and to their rooms.

The next morning Ace woke up and rubbed her eyes. It took a moment before last night's memories flooded back to her.

"Ben, you awake?" Ace asked, slowly getting up and looking at her twin brother.

"Yeah, we are so fucked, like stupid fucked. Sitting is going to be a fond memory." Ben groaned sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Anna Grace and Benjamin Thomas! Get dressed then down here front and center!" Bobby yelled causing the twins to jump, throw on clothes and run down the stairs. They were greeted by their father and the Winchester clan. Ace and Ben joined Sam and Dean on the couch, each teen looked at the floor.

"Now, I don't understand why _any_ of you felt it was a good idea to sneak out of the house. It was probably the stupidest idea, y'all have ever had. But to add to your stupid idea, you were drinking. You are all under age!" John lectured glare at the four with his infamous death glare.

"In my defense, we didn't let Sam drink." Dean piped, looking up at his father. John grabbed Dean and smacked him hard on the ass twice before putting him back down. Dean flushed red in embarrassment; he hated being smack especially with others around. Ace rubbed the back of his hand,"Sorry." She mouthed before looking up at her father, he glared down at her.

"You got off your grounding yesterday, did you not?" Bobby asked the twins, they both nodded.

"Yes sir." They whispered shamefully.

"Alright, Anna and Benjamin, head out to the barn. I will be there to talk to you in a minute." Bobby demanded, pointing outside. Ace and Ben nodded, threw on shoes and began to walk outside.

"God help ya." Ben said looking at Sam and Dean before heading outside with Ace. She nodded and walked to the barn.

"Boys, you head up to my room." John said Sam and Dean walked up the stairs with grim faces.

John and Bobby looked at each other, "Want to make them fun 5 miles after? Just to get the lesson in?" John asked, Bobby gave him a curt nod.

"Yeah that sounds good." And with that John and Bobby nodded in understanding before walking to punish their wayward children.

Ace stood in the barn pacing back and forth, "We are so dead." She kept mumbling. Ben finally grabbed her and made her sit down beside him.

"Just breathe, it won't be that bad." He said trying to reassure her, trying not to let his fear be shown. Bobby then walked in the barn and his heart nearly broke when he saw his children in fear but he had to make it know that it wasn't okay to break rules like that. What if there was a demon or just a psycho human being and he wasn't there to protect them? He would never forgive himself.

"Okay, you both know what you did wrong right?" Bobby asked both teens nodded.

"Alright, Anna come here and Ben go stand up against the wall, nose pressed against it." Ace walked over and stood beside her father; Ben stood by the wall and shivered. He hated listening to Anna get spanked, it made him feel sick to his stomach. They are twins, they have an unbreakable bond and when either is in pain, it's almost like the other one can feel it.

Bobby sat down on a hay bale and beckoned Ace closer; she stood frozen looking at her father.

"Ace if I have to come get you, I give you more." Bobby said using his daughter's beloved nickname. Ace sighed before walking over to her father. Once close enough, Bobby grabbed her and draped her across his knees. The first swat made her jump but after the 10th she began to sob praying for him to stop.

"Ow! Dad! I'm sorry!" Ace yelled, kicking her legs, she tried desperately not to cry like a little baby but she couldn't hold back.

"You will not sneak out of my house. You will listen to the rules I set for you because they will keep you safe." Bobby lectured, swatting his daughter.

"Yes sir! I'm s-s-sorry!" Ace sobbed, putting her hands in front of her face.

With every swat Bobby's heart shattered but after he swatted Ace another twenty times he stop, rubbing Ace's back in circles. She slowly stopped crying and Bobby stood her up and hugged her tightly.

"Now please, please listen to the rules." Bobby sighed, hugging his daughter tightly and kissing her head.

"Yes sir." She mumbled into her father's shoulder.

"Alright switch places. Come here Benny." Bobby said sending Ace to the wall; Ben gave Ace a hug and walked to his doom.

"You know why I'm going to spank you correct?" Bobby asked Ben with a grim look on his face.

"Yes sir." And with that Bobby began spanking him in the earnest. He didn't lecture Ben because he knew that Ben had been listening to the lecture he had given Ace. Ben didn't start to yelp until Bobby was half way done. Ben tried his hardest not to cry but in all fairness, his father was swatting hard as hell.

"Ow! Dad! Enough! I'm sorry!" Ben yelled, his hand gripping the hay bale tightly. Bobby sadly turned a deaf ear to his child's pleas and kept swatting until her heard a stifled cry from his son. Once he began to cry hard, Bobby stopped and hugged his child close.

"Behave now son, I dun like punishing you but I will do a lot to keep you safe." Bobby explain kissing Ben on the forehead, "Alright Ace, come here." It was almost like those words were magic because Ace off the wall and into her father and brother's embrace.

"All is forgiven, don't worry, your okay." Bobby soothed hugging his twins," Alright head up to the house and wait in the living room. You are gonna go for a run with the boys after." The children nodded then walked up to the house.

**Meanwhile In John's Room**

Sam and Dean sat on the bed and wait for their impending doom. Sam had already started crying and Dean was trying to keep him calm. He understood why Sammy was so scared, their father was pissed. Super pissed, granted Dean knew when they did it they would be totally screwed if Dad found out but he kinda wanted to impress Ace. She seemed so… rebellious and he _kinda_ liked her. He didn't want to look like a pussy and back out so he went along with it. Dean wouldn't take it back though, dancing and drinking with Ace was hella fun.

"So you to want to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to go under-aged drinking?" John barked as he entered the room, Sam hiccupped and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Like I said before Dad, Sammy didn't drink anything but coke all night. I have a few beers and I think I should be allowed considering all the research and hunting I've been doing." Dean said biting his lip and looking down at his feet. John stood up, "You are seventeen years old Jonathan Dean, you can have a _beer_ when you are twenty-one!" John spat, Dean looked at the ground, "Now you get your ass in the corner and think about what I just said!" Dean stood up and walked to the corner.

"I'm not fucking five." Dean muttered meaning it for his ears only and he thought it was until he felt a hard swat to his bottom.

"If you don't want to listen and follow the rules like an adult and you want to act like a five year old than you will be treated as such." John hissed, Dean looking into the corner.

"Okay Sammy come here." John said sitting down on the bed; Sam shuffled over to his father, tears still falling down his face.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered giving John his famous puppy dog look, John sighed and put Sam over his knees.

"I am too Sammy but you have to learn to follow my rules. They are there to keep you and your brother safe." John explained beginning to spank his youngest, Sam cried out in protest. Dean winced, he hated hearing his poor brother get it and Dean knew it was kinda his fault. Sammy just wanted to hang out with the big 'kids' and Dean should have made it appropriate for Sam. Hell, he should have made it appropriate for everyone but like he said, it was a hell of a lot of fun.

Sam had started crying louder and the swats on Sam's ass were louder than the heart beating loud in Dean's chest. Soon enough the crying stopped and John was consoling his littlest boy. Sammy was so sensitive sometimes and punishing him was hard especially when he had that hopeless look on his face. When the crying was only hiccups, John picked up Sam and gave him a hug.

"It's okay Sammy, you're alright," John cooed hugging Sam, "You should go wash up now and get dressed in clothes for running. You and the others are going to be going for a 5 mile run." Sam nodded and exited the room, sending his brother a concerned look.

"Dean front and center!" John said loudly causing Dean to jump and walk towards his angry father.

"Son, do you even have a good reason on why you snuck out and drank?" John asked looking down at Dean, Dean shook his head.

"Do you have a good reason on why you took a thirteen year old with you?" Dean once again shook his head.

"Alright, take your pants down and bend over my knee." John sighed, Dean blanched and looked at his father before taking down his pants and laying over his knee. John starting smacking with a vengeance and with a speed of a cheetah. Dean clenched his teeth together and buried his face in the crook of his elbow.

"You know better than to go out drinking and you sure as hell know better than to bring Sam." John lectured bring his hand down hard on his eldest son. John hated being hard on Dean but he was the oldest and had to be a role model for Sam and he had to be able to rely on him to protect Sam. After spanking Dean for a couple of minutes John began to lecture once more.

"You have to be careful Jonathan Dean! The rules are in place because they keep you and your brother safe. You don't know if there was a vampire or spirit in that bar and if there was how could you even protect yourself! How could I have protected you if I didn't know where you were?" John barked, tipping Dean forward on his knee and spanking his sit spots."

Dean started to cry, his body shook uncontrollably and the wet hot tears came flooding down his face. John laid four more swats to his ass before comforting his son. He lifted Dean up and gave him a tight hug.

"Your alright solider, you're alright." John coaxed, Dean stopped crying and embraced his father.

"I'm sorry Dad." Dean said rubbing his face.

"All is forgiven son, now go wash your face and get dressed for a run." John directed Dean left the room then John sighed.

"Couldn't even have behaved for one day."

Ace and Ben stood in the living room with Sam dressed for the run, once Dean entered the room they all walked out of the house, leaving there father's to talk about the mischievous children.

"So, I was thinking the next time you want to take me out on a date, I say you take me somewhere that isn't going to get my ass kicked." Dean remarked as they started there run, Ace snorted.

"A date eh? Well if I didn't take you to the bar it would have been boring."

"Well next time may-be it can be a date and I could take you." Dean asked, a hot blush rising on his face. Ace stopped and starred at him with disbelief. Her heart soared and a blush appeared on her face.

"I'd like that." She whispered, kissing his cheek lightly then laughed, "If you want another one you're going to have to catch me." With that she took off running. Sam and Ben looked at them with disgust.

"If that happens again, I'm going to cut my eyes out." Sam remarked running with Ben, Ben nodded.

"Hell, I'll let you borrow my knife."

The End!

A/N: So this is my first fic and I hope you enjoyed it. This is going to be a verse a write in a lot so please tell me if you like it - MonaLisaShores


End file.
